Triple Threat!
by Blaise Night
Summary: "Okay, guys just stay calm." I said. But knowing them, I knew that things were about to get a lot more crazier than they already were. So, here I am trying really hard not to cry, because Fate for the second time in my 18 years of life decided to screw me over, again without any warnings... BellaxRosaliexKatexVictoria
1. Prequel

Twilight- Triple Threat (If there is a better name for it I will change it!)

Disclaimer: I don't own anything! Ms. Meyer does.

Summary: "Ok, guys just stay calm." I said. But knowing them, I knew that things were about to get a whole lot crazier than they already were. So here I am trying really hard not to cry, because Fate for the second time in my 18 years of life decided to screw me over,again without any warnings...

Rated R for adult situations later on in the story...

Prequel. Volterra...

August of 1994,

A beautiful young woman, with a water fall of long Caramel brown hair spilling down her back, warm chocolate eyes framed by her heart shaped face, pale skin accompanied said features. The young woman at the age of 24 was walking the street of Volterra, Italy.

Marie Swan was happily enjoying herself as she walked down the beautiful streets of Volterra, she waved carelessly as people passed her by. Her eyes sparkled more and more as she took the scenery around her, it was really lovely this time of year, with the leaves changing color and blowing in the wind. But what she didn't know was that during her specific stroll, it was going to be her last during broad day light; for it was that the morning everything she thought was a myth came to be all true...

Rounding one of solitary streets; she heard disgruntling crass noises, she should have known better by the sounds of them, but curiosity won over her intelligence, so she decided to continue with her evening stroll; and you know what they say: curiosity killed the cat. She soon ventured around the corner without a care in the world, softly humming a soft tune to herself. Looking on she saw a few heads whipping around to face her. A shiver ran through her entire body as she made an audible gulp, sweat rolling down her forehead and back. She had never felt the way she did the moment been stared at by pure blood red eyes can leave one speechless. Her feared only lasted for a few minutes because the last thing she saw was a blur speeding towards her...

When she awoke, she was in a rather large room decorated with exquisite art, everything seemed expensive from the king sizes bed to the voluminous crimson colored rug. From the stony walls and flooring and the dungeon like doors it seemed to her like she was in some sort of castle.

She was taken aback when she saw a beautiful man with his hands behind his back, expectantly looking at her with adoration in his bright red eyes. The man in front of her looked like an angel with his jet black hair cascading down his shoulder. He was at least 5'8 to 6 feet tall, she could tell that there were muscle under the black tuxedo he was wearing, with that he brought out much more attention to his other features with milky white skin and pure blood eyes one could definitely tell he was not human.

"Do you know why your here?" She heard him say but she was paying more attention to his voice rather than what he was saying.

"Huh?" was the dumb reply that leaked through her lips, as she was transfix by the man in front of her.

"My name is Aro, Aro Volturi. What is a beautiful woman doing and in place like this alone?" He asked with and obvious Italian accent which it made it sound like music to any normal human.

"umm, my name is umm Marie, Marie Swan. And I'm visiting some friends , and I ended up sightseeing this morning when I heard some disturbing noises, and that's all I remember." Marie said in a rush. She knew she was rambling, but she just couldn't seem to shut her mouth. Her nerves were in overdrive, practically fried by now! I mean who wouldn't be in her position? In a house of Strangers; someone who seem to be from heaven, but appearances can be deceiving…Can't they? I mean you never know what this beatiful strager might be hiding, for all she knew he might as well be a rapist or worst!

"Where am I?" She finally managed to stutter out.

"My guard brought you here, you are in the Volturi Palace," the answer was short and curt but still melodious in a strange way.

"Why am I here?" Before she even blink she was pressed against the opposite wall with Aro pressed tightly into her. She could feel everything, his peppermint breath, his own personal fragrance, his hard muscles against her. She felt electricity where there was skin to skin contact, that's when she decided she was never leaving him.

"You were meant to be there at the wrong time, the wrong place as you humans say." Aro answer breathily into her ear sending pleasurable shivers.

"What _are_ You?" the answer was going to be a new beginning for her, a new and improved eternal life.

"Vampire"

13 Weeks Later...

Marie was giving birth; she recounted all the things that happened to her. Things that triggered this very moment, bringing another living thing in to the world. Unknown to her and all those who came in contact we said baby; all their lives were about to change some for the better and some for the worst.

On September 13, 1994 at exactly 11:49 pm a baby cry could be heard throughout the Volturi Palace. Everyone stop doing whatever it is that they were doing to hear the new princess or prince.

"Carlisle, my friend how is she and the baby?" Aro approached the handsome blond doctor whom he has known for more than two decades.

"Aro, I have two very important things to tell you. First of all the baby is in perfect health. But the baby was born with both male and female parts which means besides being a hybrid the baby is also a hermaphrodites." Carlisle responded calmly. He just stood there waiting for some kind of reaction from his dear friend.

"What about Marie is she going to make it? Will she survive the transformation?"

Carlisle was a little surprise by Aro's reactions. Well, more like he was still processing the baby's condition to really show any kind of emotions towards it.

"Yes, but since she will be a new born and the baby is here. In my opinion, Aro it will be much safer for the baby to be kept away until she can control herself. She is the mother and I'm sure she wouldn't want to endanger her baby." Carlisle calm voice echoed.

"What will the name be for the baby, Aro?" He asked curiously.

"Marie and I decided that if it was a girl, we would name her Isabella Marie, and if was a boy Morgan Alexander. So, now that its neither boy or girl it will be..." It took a few seconds for Aro to decide the new name for the baby. Carlisle was sure Aro was trying to match both genders into one name. So once the baby knew what he/she prefer to go by, it would have a chance to choose. Finally he answered.

"Isabella Morgan Cullen" was the answered that left Carlisle baffled for like it seems hours but it was just a moment before he reacted in a non-Carlisle way.

"WHAT?" He shouted with confusion, surprise, and a hint of understanding in his voice. So Aro waited until Carlisle understood his reasoning. He didn't have to wait long for Carlisle was a smart man and easily figured out why the baby was now part of his family.

"Yes, as you said it yourself the baby cannot be here with all us as Bella is half human and her mother will be joining us soon. She is my child there for she will be part of your coven till she can no longer be in danger and can protect herself." Aro never has been known to show any sort of emotion, today was the first time that Carlisle had seen a glimpse of Aro, the man he was inside not the fear leader of the Volturi. It was clearly that he wanted to keep his baby by his side but the thought of his daughter come to any harm in his domanion made his undead heart hurt.

"You have my word that as long as she is with my family and I, She will be loved and care for. Nothing will happen to her and we will protect her until she returns to your side. "Carlisle vowed to him as the representative of the western hemisphere and the Patriarch of the largest and most respected coven in the world; The Cullen Coven.

"My friend, you have the gratitude of the entire Volturi Guard and my self as well as my brothers. We will keep in touch to hear how our precious darling is growing up. Marie and I will contact you so that we can have contact with our Bella." He finished giving Carlisle a reminder of the Volturi for his child. It was a gold medallion locket necklace on a thin chain which it could reach below the chest area.

"If there is nothing else for me to do at this point, I'll be taking my leave at sunrise tomorrow." Carlisle said.

"I will not keep you any longer from your family. I will see to your depart." With a hand shake he left Carlisle to prepare whatever he needed. Since, he too was a vampire it didn't take more than two hours to have everything ready for his and Bella's returned to Denali where his family were currently residing.

The only thing he had left to do was to call his family and inform them of the new addition.

"Hello, Esme dear. Since I know all of you are listening and Alice already told you guys about the baby joining us. I will need you to prepare for our arrival" as soon as he finished talking everyone started at once, which he found extremely amusing.

As the clock announce sunrise, people started to get ready for the new day. For some, it was the beginning for others the end, but for Aro, Marie, Bella and the Vampire community, it was the start of a new generation that promises great things for the future. This separation was the beginning of the life of Bella Volturi...

A/N: So guys, this is just the start.. I am looking foward to hear what you all think. Give a shout out to my beta paigeelee13, and wolfdragon for their input into the story, they have been a great help! Till next time...


	2. Meetings and Goodbye's?

Twilight- Triple Threat!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything! Stephanie Meyer does.

Rated M for later chapters.

A/N: Hey, guys. I know is been quite a while since I posted this story, but here it is first chapter! Hope you guys like it I don't know if it'll be slowly progressing or not. I also wanted to thank those who read, review, and added to his/her favorites, following or all three. It means a lot to me. I am not sure as to how long I'll be posting each chapter nor how long each will be. Have in mind that this is my first story, so please leave a review! Also I have posted a poll deciding whose going to be Edwards mate so please guys vote! Happy belated New Years! Till next time.

Summary: "Ok, guys just stay calm." I said. But knowing them, I knew that things were about to get a whole lot crazier than they already were. So here I am trying really hard not to cry, because Fate for the second time in my 18 years of life decided to screw me over, again without any warnings...

Chapter1. Meetings and Goodbyes!?

A handsome, young blonde male was fidgeting in his airplane seat. The young doctor was so deep in thought but even then he could feel eyes on him from all directions. No matter where he went, he would always attract attention to himself for being what he is. But Carlisle Cullen had been around for a few decades now; he was used to it now. The gawking did not bother him. The fidgeting was caused by the fact the he was really looking forward to see his family, the circumstances as for him traveling on this trip that not allowed him to bring them along.

Carlisle patiently as he was could not really stop fidgeting in his chair. It was mostly due to the feelings cursing through him. In other words he felt human, for once in his three hundred and plus years. He was barely containing himself from going to the pilots' cabinet and demand them to put the plane at its maximum speed so he could tell them about Bella. He was eager for his family to meet baby Bella! He knew they'd be ecstatic to meet her. The young doc by human's standards by high means was also a bit worried about the reaction of his eldest daughter.

A somewhat middle age stewardess disrupted his train of thought—

"Would you like anything, sir?" She asked with her most seductive voice she could muster but it completely ignored as Carlisle had much better things to worry about.

"No. Thank you." He responded distractedly not noticing the dejected look the stewardesses throw his way. Noticing the faraway look she walked away.

Rosalie was the most protective of them all, so to him her reaction matter the most. You could never tell what's going with her, she could either blow up or become like a big sister to Bella or a second to third mother!

Hmm, I'm sure Alice has already seen this whole thing played out.

Carlisle looked to his right where baby Bella was comfortably sleeping. She was wrapped up in layers of puffy white covers. Underneath, she was wearing a cute little long sleeved dress accompanied by white thighs, and her little head spotted a silky white beanie decorated in tiny little ducks of pink, baby blue, and yellow.

He was getting worried as well. Since he knew that babies slept more the first few months after they are born and tend to wake up or need to be wake up to have a bottle every two hours each day during those months, little Bella had only woken up a few times only. Which was worrisome, but he had come up with a theory as to why that was.

The whole time he's been in first class, he began to think about the changes that were bound to happen once he steps out of this airplane; changes that were in his opinion the good kind of changes.

True, sometimes things don't go as one expects them to. Be it good or bad things cannot be changed, mistakes, or decisions either. But this precise decision, he knew that it would bring the best to his family. It would be one the one decision he would never regret on making...

On the Eastern Hemisphere

Somewhere in Alaska, a group of people were running at lightning speed through the woods.

Three stunningly beautiful women were accompanied by three handsome young men. One of the female was pixy like, with short ink black hair that pointed in every direction. Second female looked to be a few years older the other two. A heart shaped face, a mixture of caramel and red could be seen at the top of her head that lend it to the small of her back, slender, she was also less angular than the others. She was only a few inches taller than the black haired teen named Alice.

The last of the females could be said that was the most hot, sexy, stunning, beautiful woman in the whole wide world. Whether being immortal or human, she surpasses them all. One of the best ways to describe such a beauty would be as tall, statuesque like, a perfect body figure, a golden mane of hair that reach the middle of hair back with gentle waves. She was the vision of perfect.

The three males were opposite to each other but beautiful nonetheless just like t their female companions.

Emmett was a big muscled man, dark curly hair adorned his face, had a clean cut, he looked like a weightlifter. Jasper was leaner than Emmett, but you could still the muscles beneath his clothes, honey blond hair that fall in his eyes but did not hide them. And last but not least being Edward. Untidy bronze hair that seemed to be defying gravity, he was more boyish looking, and lanky than the other two males

Besides those characteristics there were a few that could not go amiss of how freakishly chalky pale they're all were, with the same honey colored eyes, and how straight, perfect, and angular their features were. Not even a single blemish could be seen. The human eyed could not see the hidden scars that they had.

Vampires for all reasons and purposes were predators or hunters would be more like; being among one of the most lethal in the supernatural world. Once a Vampire taste human blood they're goners, because is impossible to stop.

But here they were, six different individuals and at the same time all the same, living together like a family trying to live like normal human beings. Even though it is impossible to be what they once were. But so far they've proven wrong to those whom feed from humans wrong.

They called themselves vegetarians. This is exactly the reason why they act more a like a family rather than a coven. What keeps them together is the fact that they don't want to be the monsters that human portrayed them to be in horror movies and books.

It was a rarity for a bunch of Vampires to live or travel together with the exception of the Volturi. Vampires were territorial beings...

As soon they were done feeding, they decided it was time to head home. They knew that it was very important for them to be full and not be tempted later on.

The five teens being Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice and Edward suddenly stopped running when they're mother figure wasn't running with them. Esme knew that it was time for the "children" to know why their "father" had gone to Italy by himself. The was a first cause they had had never travel alone. So this was a little bit unsettling for them. Even Edward with his gift had not been able to figure out what was so important that they couldn't go. They knew to some extent what the trip was all about but not entirely the whole truth.

They turn to their future seer sister, and were about to ask if she had seen what's that about. But they only got a blank stare from Alice. Since Alice wasn't going to tell the other three, they turn to the mind reader and only got a frown. To which left a little confused and worry.

"Well, are we just going to stand here like idiots? Would've be better to ask Esme what the hell is going on?" Rosalie said bluntly. Seeing as everyone stood like statues lost in their own thoughts.

"Rosalie is right. Is time for us to know the real reason Carlisle went alone to the Volturi." Edward backed up his sister, also hearing what everyone else was thinking.

"Man, it sucked that we weren't permitted to. I was looking forward to one on one against Felix." Emmett said a pouting like a little child.

"Seriously, Emmett is that all you think about, besides your video games." Rosalie said with an eyebrow raised, looking at overgrown man.

"But Rosie, you know I could totally take him." Emmett while saying this flexed his muscle to Rosalie whom just turned to the others while shaking her head side to side completely ignoring his childish antics. It was very rare to see him act like and mature adult but when it did, it was like he was somebody else and not the overgrown bear.

"Ok guys, let's go" Edward spoke. Then he turned the way they were leaving and sped away to look for their "mother". Soon everyone was following, but he being the fastest even by vampire standards knew he was going to be the first to get there.

They were a blur as they ran through the woods, jumping, side stepping each tree that stood in their way. All kinds of color flash through their eyes, green were being the strongest sight. They could see every speck of dust being left on behind, they could hear birds flying away as they near their nests, animals trying to hide away, even the littlest warm could be seen. It didn't matter that they were running at top speed.

Edward was nearing a clearing and could see Esme looking away from him, by her posture, and the thoughts passing in her mind, he did not know what to think. He could hear the others not too far behind him. They would take at least another minute to reach the clearing him and Esme were.

He knew that she knew he was standing behind her. Since her thoughts were still concealed from him, there was nothing he could do but wait. Edward had only gotten a few hints in here and there but it wasn't enough for him to put the pieces together. It was frustrating because he was used to knowing what everyone was thinking but somehow Alice and now Esme had found a good way to keep their most important things a secret even from him. Whatever this was, Edward was not comfortable with it for once not knowing in depth.

"Esme -" She cut him off with a raised of her hand, before Edward could voice out his questions.

"I know, Edward. I'm aware every one of you are more than eager to know why. But I just wanted to have a moment alone before heading home and explain everything." Esme said turning around to face all her children. She knew that they all heard what she had said. She gazed at each one of her children and continued with her speech.

"I wanted to take a breather as now teenagers say these days. Now, let's head home. We'll continue this at home." With that said. She spun around and fled towards home.

"Umm, I thought we were gonna talk? But it seems like we have to wait a bit more" Emmett said scratching the back of his head.

Edward, Rosalie, and Emmett hadn't notice the fact that their over hyper, bubbly, happy, miss sunshine was very quiet and had barely said anything during the whole hunting trip. Only her Dear husband had and was keeping an eye on her.

Alice from her part was trying very hard not to let slip the few visions she had had after the phone called from Carlisle. She knew that it was very important to keep these a secret from Edward. Because she was certain that if he knew he would tell a certain someone and they would not come true. In which, it would be like digging a hole for their graves if she let herself slip.

Knowing it was time for them to follow she spoke in her twinkling bell high soprano voice.

"So, if you guys are done bickering. We could all run back to house and get this over with." The other just looked at her like she had two heads because the hyper active pixy looked very serious making it another first to their already getting long list.

"Yeah, sure" were the responses she got. Jasper was the only one who didn't look baffled by Alice attitude. Jasper was aware of every motion cursing through every single one of his family members. He was more attuned with Alice than anyone else in the family being Alice his mate.

Alice followed the trail that would take her directly to her home. The trek back was unusually quiet; the only sound was their foot fall. For the second time that evening everyone was consumed in their own thoughts. Even the mind reader of the house was ignoring the others thoughts.

Soon enough they were in front of the place they called "home". The house was more like a mansion. Every move they made would always take them to a cloudy, rainy, cold town. No matter how much they wished to live on a sunny place they could never be able to. The price for that would be too high to pay.

The mansion was painted with a soft wine color on the outside, glass windows could be seen plastered on the sides on the front divided by the front door. Hedges occupy the front porch, where the two way drive was located. The inside of the house was counter by a welcoming cream color.

The middle floor was divided into three different areas. The Living was situated at the left side, on the opposite side was filled with musical instrument, and above the music area was the kitchen. The living had all the commodities a living could. The kitchen was never put to any good use but was there for all intents and purposes.

The top floor had eight rooms in total. Only five out of were being used at the moment. The others were made guest room for when their "cousins" stop by. The basement was their hang out area. Fill with shelves of different kinds of books and languages. This place also had a pool table, a few game machines. A few leather couches around the place.

Soon everyone was waiting for Esme but the latter had told to them to freshen up first and that once everyone had done that they could start. Once they were ready the zoomed back down, some were wearing casual clothes others deciding going for a relax kind of look. Edward and Emmett went for long-sleeve V-neck, blue jeans. Rosalie and Alice's clothes screamed designer. Jasper being the gentleman that he was wore a button up green shirt with khaki pants. Esme wore a kneed length purple dress and black heels.

"As you all know Carlisle will be arriving in about two and half hours but before I tell you anything further. I need for all you to keep quiet until I finish. This is very important that's why I need all your attention." Esme said in her motherly tone.

"Does everyone agreed?" She asked and they all nodded their heads.

"You're all aware that the Volturi asked for your father to travel to Italy. And are also wandering why, we weren't to go with him." She paused for a minute and continued..." The reason is because Aro found his mate whom also happens to be his singer."

Edward was reading what everyone was thinking. Emmett looked confused. Boredom was written on Rosalie beautiful face. Alice had a faraway face. And Jasper was trying to figure out what everyone was feeling.

"Esme, how does finding Aro's mate contributes to Carlisle leaving for Volterra!?" asked Edward in a slight intrigued manner.

"Eddie, shut up! You can ask all you want later. Now let her finish" Rosalie gave Edward her ice queen glared which made him keep his mouth shut. That earned a chuckled from Emmett.

Esme went on explaining "Why Carlisle had to go in such short notice was because said mate was human." She said quietly knowing they've heard her. She heard gasps of surprise. No one single one of them had heard of such thing happening; a mating between a human and a vampire. If a vampire were to find his/her singer, she/he would always end up dead. The vampire would go crazy with bloodlust.

With that out of the way she went on "Being as they were mates, she fell in love with him. Meaning she gave birth to his child." Complete and utter silence after the last sentence spoke. No one moved or made any noise. They're eyes were wide open and their mouths could've hit the floor. They look like fishes out of the water. But there was another reason for their reaction.

"A baby" was the only word whispered.

It could've like a few hours had past but in reality it was a few minutes. Everyone started talking at once except for one person who was stock still. Asking how could they have let that happened! What kind of danger the child was to their kind? One single question brought their attention to the blonde vampire.

"What is going to happen to the child? Am sure he wouldn't let his mate died after finding her after decades waiting for her and the baby being half human…" Their gaze fell on Esme whom was watching her daughter carefully. This was a very delicate topic for her oldest daughter.

"Aro called Carlisle and asked him for his help in this. Being a doctor plus being the only vampire in history to resist human blood. He save Aro's mate after she gave birth. He agreed as you all know; being the curious soul that he was accepted." Her family was still trying to grasp what was being reveled.

"There is just one more thing. Last time we talked which was right after Marie gave birth, Aro asked him to look after the baby-"

Ah, there it was the shouting started all over, again. Alice was squealing like a little girl, and started making plans. Shouting "shopping" in which Esme rapidly agreed it was a most.

"Oh yeah! We're getting a baby sister" Emmett high fiving with Jasper, a ghost of a small on his serious face.

Edward too baffled to think over everyone was just stood and took what the others thought of. It was until he heard the thoughts of the blonde that his eyes widened and swirled to his sibling and shouted a-

"No"

Everyone stopped at once and turn to look at their sister and daughter. Who had whisper something that had left them speechless, making it the second time in their existent.

"I'm leaving."

"Why?" Emmett asked.

"Rose, you don't have to. This would be your chance to experience what it is like to be a mother." Edward told her.

"Don't. You make think you know everything just because of your gift but you know nothing so don't even try that crap with me, Eddie." She pronounced his name as she rounded him. He flinched at her words.

"Rose, there really is no reason for you to leave." Esme softly said while reaching to hug her.

"I know" Rosalie looked around her and with a nod she went up stair to pack.

Alice looked at Edward and let her mind walls crumble down, letting him see her latest vision and the consequences if he told the others just yet, specially Rose. She never took her eyes of him asking not to say anything. He gave her a look the said "we'll talk later" which she nodded.

Rosalie came back down with her luggage.

"Rosalie Lillian Hale Cullen, why can't you stay? Why won't you give this a chance, in the long run it can become a rewarding experience." Esme try one last time. She did not want Rosalie to leave.

"We don't know anything about a hybrid child! It could be dangerous for all we know!" Rosalie was having a metal struggle. She didn't really wanted to leave but her past came to the front of her past and that just made her decision loud and clear as a day.

"Please don't, Carlisle doesn't see it the way. He says that this child could bring us tremendous joy!" Rosalie turn to her mother who had tears in her eyes but tears that would never fall.

Jasper felt the despair Esme was feeling and couldn't do anything about it. He knew that Rosalie had mixed emotions concerning the baby but hurt had won out in the end. It meant no matter what anyone said she would end up leaving.

Edward and Alice were still having their metal conversion. He would read her mind then she would see his answer and that's how it usually went with them. Emmett was still pleading Rosalie not to leave. Esme was shaking with quiet sobs in Rosalie's arms.

Alice, is there no way to stop her from leaving without giving anything away

Alice saw what Edward was gonna ask and answer-

No, Edward. If we tried to persuade her to stay she'll know we're hiding something important to her. She cannot know.

Esme was the most loveable, compassionate person, and she hate it seen Esme like this.

"I'll come back soon enough. I am not leaving forever just for a few years. I'll be in touch. I promise." Rosalie told her.

"Is time for me to try to move on and heal. Being part of this family has helped but I need to try on my own. The baby is only part of the reason I'm leaving but I have actually been thinking about it for a while now." She gazed at each one of them landing on her adoptive mother last.

"Ok, Rosie. I'll miss you, though. But if it will help then go for it!" Said Emmett giving her a big bear hug that she returned with gusto.

"Who is going to go shopping with me? Moe, Rosie." Alice said jumping on her.

"You'll do just fine" was the reply.

Edward and Rosalie didn't interact as she did with the others but they still loved each other. Edward gave her a meaningful look and a hug. With Jasper was different. They understood each other perfectly like they were actual twins. They always posed as twins which led them to have a close relationship. One look and did other knew what was going on with the other.

And that's what was happening at the moment. She was asking him to take care of the family to look out for them in her absence. He understood her meaning gave her a lopsided grin, she returned.

No words were needed.

"Well, I guess is time" she said.

"Where will you go?" asked Edward.

"I was actually going to ask Esme if I could borrow the Island Carlisle bought her. Will you let me?"

"You can stay there as long as you like" Esme responded going through her pursing, and giving the keys to Rosalie who took them and put them inside her own purse.

"Rose, don't take more than twenty years to come back." Alice told her while walking to stand by her mate and wrapping and arm around his waist.

"What do you mean!? She asked confused her eyebrows scrunching together in an adorable manner.

"Nothing special just a reminder is all." was the nonchalant reply.

"Okay... I'll call as soon as I get to the Island."

"Be careful, sweetheart" giving Rose a final hug before she run out of the house leaving two unhappy vampires and three who seemed to know something she didn't.

Everyone heard a car pulled out of the drive way.

All of this had happened in less than thirty minutes which meant that the remaining vampires still had a good two hours wait. Edward decided that some music was much needed distraction. Esme went outside to tend her garden...Jasper and Emmett when to the basement and started to play a game of pool.

Alice felt like all her energy had been drained it was something impossible but having to hide her thoughts for a long time had taken a lot from her. Not literally but you get the point. She went to her room, and lay on her queen sizes bed. She closed her eyes and started to relive her visions.

An hour and a half when by slowly, the guys had played a few games Jasper coming out victorious while Emmett sulked. Edward, Alice and Esme were seated on the black leather couches.

"Well, shall we" Esme said standing and heading to the garage. Soon enough everyone was seated inside a black suv. Waiting impatiently for they were looking forward to meeting the baby.

"Esme, you haven't told us the baby's name, yet!?" Emmett jumped up from his seat.

"Yeah, Esme what is it? Wait is a boy or a girl?" Jasper second Emmett.

"Carlisle didn't give any details. We'll I have to wait until he gets here" Esme calmly said from the passenger sea; Edward being the designated driver. Alice and Jasper were leaning against each other in the back seat, Emmett behind Esme.

The drive to Denali City airport was a quiet affair. They were at the airport in no time with the kind of driving. They parked the car in one of the most isolated parking spaces. It only took them five minutes to park and getting inside. The airport wasn't the big so it was a piece of cake to find the gate they needed to be at. Twenty minutes later they could hear Carlisle approaching.

They all got up at the same time as their father came out; ignoring the obvious stares they walked towards him, noticing the small bundle in his arm. Everyone had a turn to give him a welcome back being careful as to not hurt the little baby.

"Oh Honey, we miss you!" said Esme giving him a kiss on the cheek. They wanted more than that but knew it had to wait till later.

"Welcome back, Carlisle." Jasper said giving him a welcoming hug.

"Dad, welcome back!" Alice being Alice kissed both of his cheeks.

Emmett being the goofball that he is lifting him up-

"Dad, we missya!" They all laugh at his antics.

"Careful, Emmett I have an important cargo in my hands" Carlisle reply with a chuckled.

"Will you care to introduce to the little bundle in your arms, Dad?" Alice with an excited expression on her face asked.

"Of course, everyone I like for you all to meet baby Bella Morgan Cullen." He responded happily.

They were about to ask if each could have a turn at holding baby Bella, Carlisle talked in a serious tone-

"Each will have a chance to get acquainted with the baby but why don't we take this somewhere else, umm."

Knowing they were attracting unwanted attention.

"There are something's you need to know but it cannot be discussed here. So let us leave."

With that said they all follow their "father" to the suv. Once they when back to the confines of their home then and there is where they would learn all about baby Bella...


	3. Story telling!

Twilight- Triple Threat!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything! Stephanie Meyer does.

A/N: Hey, guys. I know is been quite a while since I posted, my computer has given me trouble. Thank you all, who read, reviewed, and added to his/her favorites, following or all three. It really means a lot to me. So, please do leave a review, anything is welcome! Later guys.

Summary: "Ok, guys just stay calm." I said. But knowing them, I knew that things were about to get a whole lot crazier than they already were. So here I am trying really hard not to cry, because Fate for the second time in my 18 years of life decided to screw me over, again without any warnings...

* * *

Story telling!

The ride back it seemed to take much longer than it did when they were heading to the airport. No one knew what to say but even if they did have questions, they did not voice them out to entrance with the little bundle in Esme's arms to disrupt the happy feeling they were getting from just being in the same space as Bella. A strange feeling had settle over them as soon as the van side door closed; as soon as that happened everyone except Carlisle took a deep breath and were rewarded with a sweet scent that appeal to each one of them. They could definitely tell she was half human but there was something bizarre about it too. It was mouthwatering, definitely yes! But at the same time it somehow felt intrusive; like it also carried a warning.

"Wow! She smells really good." Alice said breaking the salience.

"Agree, exceptionally well if I might add" Edward added.

"She is half human after all, but there is more to it than that." Jasper with his southern accent ended the topic. They knew better than to argued as to what Jasper had said.

Ten minutes later, they were entering an area much more populated area of familiar trees; leaving behind the city lights and away from temptation.

"Alice-"Carlisle was caught off by an excited pixie; that was glad to talk about something less serious. Seen as to what he wanted to ask a few seconds before he actually did.

"Esme and I remodel Rosalie's room. Actually we kind of expanded. We didn't want to take rose's stuff out so we all agree on just adding to it. We added a few drawers where everything we need for the baby. We also bought baby formula. And there is whole drawer full of the most adorable, cute and fashionable baby clothes I could find. There are of course some of my own designs." She said in one breath not hiding the excited expression on her face.

Alice closed her eyes and relived one of her favorite visions. She wanted to relive the moment where her sister eyes shine bright; with that thought in mind she let her gift take her away…..

_Laughter could be heard as two figures ran through the woods. A beautiful girl with brown hair with a hint of copper in it; was chasing an equally if not more so beautiful girl; her beautiful gold hair flying side to side, golden eyes sparkle with pure love at the sight of the brown-eyed girl who follow a few step back. There was a light up ahead noticing this, the blond came to a complete stop; not a second had passed when she felt her left hand been intertwined and was pulling her to their destination. _

_It was a small meadow, filled with wildflowers of purple, yellow and a soft white. The sunlight was directly over them, a babbling of a stream could be heard not far from the meadow. They stood there basking in the beauty of the place. At how peaceful one could feel at such a simple setting. _

_They turn to look at each with a soft happy smile. The brown hair brought her closer to her by putting her arms around her waist; while the blond put her arms around the others neck bringing them much closer than they already were. _

"_Bella, we had to go through all of that for all us to reach where we are now. You never gave up and I am thankful to you for all you've given me. "An eskimo kiss was the answer. _

"_Rose, the day you came back, the same day you knew what I was to u and u ran I follow u. I told you I would never give up that I would die first before I let u walk out my life. I didn't break my promise and now here you are by my side. Forever…"_

"_I love you" _

"_I love you, too" as lips ceased the space between them…_

Alice's eyes snapped open bring her back to the present. She shook her head slightly to get her mind back into focus. She only felt a little disoriented when she experienced this when she was relieving a vision she had already seen but had much more of impact in her life. _Thank god for that!_ She thought.

"Alice, are you alright?" Jasper asked her. He knew she was ok but was some really strong emotions from her. She's always been the sunshine of the family but this time it was different, it vary. He was happy but he didn't get as to why she felt relive. There was more to it than she was letting on. But as the gentleman he was he did not press, all in due time.

They could already make out the outlines of their house in the distance, only a few more minutes and they would know was go on. Alice and Edward also had some explaining to do so time couldn't come up faster than it was. The car stopped right to house. Everyone piled out of the car no later than they were entering their home. Once inside; everyone took a seat right in front of Carlisle and Esme. The teens all lean towards the bundle in Esme arms wanting to have a look at the little one squirming in the soft silky baby covers. They took their time enjoying the silence that fell upon them, basking in the peacefulness of the moment. They couldn't help the smiles the grace their beautiful features as they gaze at the Bella.

They all took turns holding her, getting familiar with the feeling on holding something so tiny in their arms. They were very careful as to not to use any strength in which insure in the baby getting hurt.

"Aren't you a cute little thing-I'm your big brother Emmett. I can't wait for you to grow up, lil' sis. We'll have so much fun. I can't wait for you to meet big sis." At the mention of rose, he fell silenced.

"Okay, Emmett. Is time to relieve her of the soiled undies. Jasper and I would like to get acquainted with her, too. I know she different Carlisle, I doesn't bother me one bit. Besides I love her already. Emmett would you be a dear and take Edward out to hunt." Alice took Bella out of Emmett arms and went upstairs to rose's room, Jasper right next to her; she didn't wait for any sort of reply but the rest knew that she was not asking.

Their heads snapped up to where the second eldest of them stood near the right wall right next to the door of the living room. His godlike looks were shadow since he had lowered.

"Edward, is something the matter?" Esme had gotten up when she had giving the baby to Emmett and now was in the arms of the man who saved her. No answer, no sound.

"Son, what's on your mind?" again, the received no answered whatsoever. Letting out a sigh he motioned for Emmett to take him out to hunt. Emmett nodding his in acknowledgment went over to Edward. Edward just fled, Emmett trailing him not far behind.

"Darling, I could sense his struggle but the emotions coming from ya'll overrule everything else."

"I know Jazz. First thing first let's introduce ourselves to Bells everything else can wait for a few minutes longer." Alice was already putting Bella into a new set of comfortable clothes. Disposing of the duty diaper and throwing everything else in the duty laundry bin. They took resident on each side of Bella, positioning a finger in her tiny hands wanting to see if she would grab onto 'em.

"Bells, you have no idea the kind of impact our lives have and will take once your hormones start to kick in." she let out a laugh at that- "when that happens though, we will be there for you. So you always have our support, Jasper and I will never let anything happen to you." Jasper kept quiet listening to his wife talk to the baby like it was a grown up.

"Pumpkin', you'll be love like no other." Simple words but carried much more meaning than anything else they could've said.

"It's time, the guys will be here a minute forty-two seconds" Alice said opening her eyes looking at jasper who had taken Bella in his arms. They went back down sitting across from Esme and Carlisle. Emmett and Edward playful banter was more than an answer as to what kind of mood he was in.

"Answer time-"

A growling sound resonated throughout the living room area, snapping them out of their thoughtfulness. A few seconds later, a boom was heard by the animals nearby the house; Emmett realizing what it was had let out the boom of laughter, the others too found the growling sound amusing, even though they were laughing as well it wasn't as loud as Emmett.

"Seems like someone is hungry" Esme said in motherly tone.

"Yes, it has been quite some time now since her last umm meal." Carlisle responded while taking out a few bags out his brief case. Noticing what was inside the pouches, four pair of eyes widen at the sight of the bags fill with blood.

"Alice coul-"Alice was a blur before he could finish with his request, not a second had gone by when she was back with two baby bottle, one empty and the other had baby formula. She gave both to him and went to cuddle back with Jasper.

"Thank you, Alice. We've got quite a lot to discuss but Bella is getting a little impatient it seems" Carlisle told them, and as he had said baby Bella had started to whimper. No one wanted to see her cry; it broke their hearts to see such lovely little thing cried so they all began making coo sound to appease the little bundle.

"There, little one. No need to fret your papa will be done preparing your food in a few seconds." Esme continue cooing things like that to her and to the surprise of them she stopped whimpering.

"Sh-she understanding, isn't she was she just born three days ago? "A surprise was to the others by the way Emmett was acting all serious for the past few days now. No one responded to the question.

"Esme, would you-"both bottles were taking from him. Bella open her little mouth, gargling sound came from her as she empty 'em in no time.

"She was really hungry, huh." Emmett said from the edge of his seat, Carlisle nodded.

"I know some of you are anxious to know more about Bella, and the best way to start is by saying that she is not like any human nor supernatural being we know about. Bella's full name is Isabella Morgan Volturi" a pause "Bella is literally different from any normal girl, she has both genital parts boy and girl." He inhaled waiting for their reactions.

"You mean-"

"Yes, dear; Apart from the fact that she is half vampire, half human, she is also a far, her diet has been a tie between blood and baby formula; honey, now you have someone to cook for because believe me she has a big appetite. I couldn't believe such little thing could be so hungry after only been out of her mother's belly; she drank a full bottle of baby formula, we assumed that it would be the thing she would have but once finished she would not stop crying her little eyes out until Marcus who was with us at the moment suggested blood and what do you know she drank another bottle. You all witnessed that not long ago." He smiled fondly at the memory and so did the others when they saw her chug both bottles. "From what I know about human babies is that at this stage they are supposed to be feed every two hours but Bella so far has only fed three times since we left Volterra. There really isn't a lot concerning vampires like Bella." He sign at the lack of knowledge, Esme hugged him from behind comforting him.

"When Aro asked me to take care of his daughter, I couldn't resist saying no. from the moment I saw her I knew that if I had come back here alone it would've been hard to leave her there." Everyone took in what he was saying without any interruption so he recalled everything that had transpired in the few days he was in Volterra.

"There is still a lot we don't know about Bella. Aro had already dispatched his royal guards before I arrived. He will send word to us with his finding in return he asked the same of us, I gave him my word that we would help with the research of finding others half vampires/half humans. If for one reason or other you can't lend a hand you are more than welcome to recline. It's your decision; I will not demand or order anyone into anything."

"Count me in" Emmett boom.

"Dear, for the lady angel, and us all I would do anything." Esme hooking her arms around Carlisle responded lovingly.

"South America, that's where jasper and I will be heading, there is no need for all of you to go anywhere else. Carlisle call Aro to call back the guard they won't find a thing." Alice with her eyes still unfocused let know that she knew where, and what to look for. When her vision clear, she saw Emmett disappointed face, Edward had a knowing smile, Esme looked worried, and Carlisle gave his approval.

"Tink, boo. You ruined my fun." Emmett crossing his huge biceps, and stoke his tongue at Alice. Alice mirrored the image and laughed at him.

"You win this time" Emmett grinned at her.

"Where is Rosalie?" Emmett stopped making faces at Alice, dead silence all around. "I've been meaning to forward my curiosity for quite some time now, wanting to have you in the same page. So, where has my daughter gone to?" he asked with smile on his face while looking a bit confuse too. Esme find it cute but it so not the time for the kind of thinking.

"Carlisle, we also have umm, one could say bad news and good to deliver. One of them being that Rosalie has left for an unknown period of time." Edward stated bluntly. Everyone except for Emmett shook their heads at Edward having kept quiet this whole time to just say something like that.

"What? It was taking longer than it needs to be." Edward reply, looking down at the sleeping face of Bella. He had finally been given the chance to hold her. His reaction had been caused do to the guilt he felt. Edward not wanting to dwell on the past focused his attention on the others.

"She left; leaving was not the reaction I expected. Hundreds of possibilities cross my mind but I suppose I've should have talk to her personally about this matter." He murmured to himself clear as day light to the others.

"Love, she didn't leave forever. She promised. Rosalie is part of this family, and always will be. No one is at fault; she did what she thought it was the right thing to do for herself. She'll call when she settles in Esme's" Esme braced Carlisle rubbing his back gently.

"Thank you, love. Is there anything else the rest of us need to know? Alice, Edward." He directed his attention to his younger and oldest. They both looked at each other.

"I had a vision a few weeks before Aro called. I wish I hadn't seen what saw but to put simply in the vision Aro had found his mate and they were already doing the deed." Alice shivered at the imaged of watching someone have sex. They could help but laugh at Alice's disgusted expression.

"Not a word, Emmett." She went on "after that I kept having glimpses but they didn't make sense so I kept waiting till one of them was solid enough to clarify what all meant. It finally did when she was born." Alice took looked at Edward, again, he nodded.

"The reason why we didn't try and asked the rest of you to try to stop Rosalie from leaving and have her met Bella was because they are not meant to meet, yet. Rosalie is not ready and meeting right now would be a disaster, she needs this time to reconnect with herself, once she meets Bella there be will be no going back." Alice was about to tell them when-

"What Alice is building up is that Bella is no other than Rosalie's soul mate." Edward once again took the excitement plus words from Alice's lips.

Esme gasp, Emmett open and close his mouth trying to form words, Carlisle lips tug a little upward, Jasper wasn't really surprise with the news, haven't felt the emotions of his darling the moment she started having her vision clue him in.

"Mates?" Emmett let out somewhat sadly.

"Yes, they are." Alice answered quietly.

"Alice, do you know when they'll meet each other?"

"Your advice before she left is somewhere in between then, right darling."

"Esme, my gift has never failed me before but when I try to look is all just a blur in both of theirs. And it somehow is affecting ours futures, too." She let out an unnecessary breath. "Jazz, I knew you figured out. So far, I'm certain that it'll be anytime in the period of now and twenty years."

"In the case, we cannot concern ourselves with the future at the moment. Moreover, there is a healthy little baby the needs our undivided attention. When the time comes for us to embrace the future we will. Now, if there is anything else the needs to be address my wife and I will go out to hunt." Carlisle rose up from his seat along Esme's.

He was about ask when she would leave when Alice eyes glazed over for a moment, the others expectantly waited to hear what she seen- "Jasper and I will leave at breaking dawn. It would take about one to two weeks for us to track down whatever it is we're supposed to."

"It's settle then. Take care of the baby while we hunt. Will be back before your departure." The swooshed that out the room through the back.

"Edward, you're welcome to come with us. I don't need Jasper gift to know how much her presences has rattle your control." Alice said.

"I know you're worried but so far nothing will happen. Her scent is strong but her vampire side deludes enough for me to consider her food. I will never hurt my little sister, Alice." He beamed a reassuring smile, she returned it.

For the remaining of the night, conversation ruled the rest of the time. They all agreed that with Bella now being part of the family, they're existence was no longer going to be live in the same patter as before. They argued, laughed back and forth. They were careful as not to wake up Bella who was snuggled in Alice's arms.

The adults came back before dawn; they looked like they had been attack by a bear. But the "children" knew that the opposite of an attack, more like mama bear wanted to have a little fun in the hay. Emmett as always was about to put a foot in his mouth but Esme gave him the look which made Emmett raise his hands and a surrender matter. He still had a huge grin which showed his dimple make him look like a child. The others too were smiling at their parent's appearance.

Before too long it was time for Alice and Jasper to leave. And before they knew it, the young couple was gone. Carlisle had called Aro with the news and asking him to send Demetri; his gift would be very much needed since they all wanted to know everything anything about Bella or if she was the only one half-vamp and half-human. So far, everyone knew she was one healthy baby but other than that it was a mystery.

* * *

_One week later….._

The Cullen's couldn't believe the week they just had. All of them had changed pampers, fed Bella, and so much more. Nonetheless, they happily tend to Bella's needs. Alice was successful in her journey. Their companion was well on his way to his charge with all they had found out. Which were to put everyone at ease? Question after question were bombarded at them, no time for hello's or hugs. Jasper and Alice laughed at their eagerness to know what they've found in the jungles of South America.

While Alice cooed sweet nothings to Bella, Jasper disclosed what they all needed to know except for Edward who had known the moment they've walked in.

"Bella is unique when it comes to being a half vampire but not rare. She however, is still unique in her on way. We came upon a woman named Huilen and her nephew Nahuel. Huilen was part of the Mapuche tribe; her older sister was a beautiful woman- too beautiful in her opinion, her beauty was well admired. One day Pire was her named came to Huilen and told her in secret about the angel that had found her in the woods and said angel visited her at night. She warned her sister but she wouldn't listen." He paused letting the information sink in, knowing looks were exchange. He was about to continued but Alice beat him to it...

"As if the bruises on her skin were enough, she told Pire that it was the Libishomen of their legends but she did not to believe. She was bewitched. Pire told her that she carried her dark angel's child. She didn't try to discourage her into running away; Pire knew that their parents would agree on destroying the child even her. She went along Pire to the deepest part of the forest. Pire tried to find her angel but found nothing. She took care of Pire, hunted for her when her strength gave out. Pire ate the animals raw, and drank their blood. Huilen said that she knew what her sister carried in her womb the moment she started drinking blood. She hoped to save Pire's live before she killed the monster. But she could not do such thing because her Pire loved the child inside her. She called him Nahuel, after the jungle cat, when he grew strong and broke her bones- and loved him still. She could not save her. The child ripped his way free of her; she died quickly, begging all the while that she would take care of Nahuel for her. Pire dying wish- she agreed." Alice got out most of the story.

"She concluded by telling us she was bitten that instant he was out. She crawled further into the jungle to die, she didn't get too far- the child followed her with difficulty to where she was and waited for her. When her transition ended, and no longer in unbearable pain, she found him curled up against her side, sleeping. From then on they've hunted the villages around the forest they now consider home. Nahuel wanted to meet Bella but decided it was best not to, yet. They'll let us know when they do. "Jasper finished.

Catching Edward's eyes, Alice agreed acknowledging his request of closure of the story. She led her walls down just enough for him to acquire the rest of what've yet to be told. Edward was more than ecstatic to share with the family importants of the story. Carlisle & Esme looked expectantly at Edward; Emmett had an eager look wanting to hear more.

"I'm aware that we all know Nahuel is the child in the story. I shall begin by stating what a relive is to know that Bella will be with us for eternity. Nahuel has been around much longer than I but not older than Carlisle. He is one-hundred and fifty years old, a full grown man by the time he was seventeen. He can survive on both human and blood. He was surprise when Jasper mentioned Bella growing like a normal human, Nahuel enclosed that his father had other children's but he was the only male; Nahuel didn't have an answer, he found it strange because his sisters had reached maturity as he had."

Carlisle having come up with a theory the longer Edward spoke. He also felt a huge bolder had been lifted from his shoulder at the fact that Bella was in it forever. Esme loving went over to Alice bending over and place a loving kiss at the top of Bella's forehead.

"It may have something to do with that but it does not matter." Carlisle muttered more to himself than any of the others.

"It is a possibility, indeed, Carlisle. But does really matter if she does or doesn't? This way she'll get to have a normal life not rush, Bella as well as us will have to experience many firsts." Edward let out.

"You are right, son. Our path has been drawn and entwined with her life. She is after all, our joy and I'm sure she'll make us proud." No one spoke after that. Alice and Jasper were once again left alone with baby Bella. The others felt their gust constrict with the need to feed left unconcern, Bella was in the safest company in the world not harm would come her way.

* * *

Next Chapter

_Rosalie stood looking into the distance, deep in thought. A year, she had been a whole year without any contact with the outside world and most importantly her family. She wanted to but couldn't. Rosalie Hale felt like a coward, she was anything but. She longed their company, maybe it was time to pay a visit and meet the person who gave her an opening to get way. _


	4. Birthday party or not

Twilight- Triple Threat!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything at all! Stephanie Meyer does.

A/N: Hi, guys. I know it has been awhile since I posted, and I know I said I would try to post sooner I could not. My computer is still given me trouble. Thank you all, who read, reviewed, and added to his/her favorites, following or all three. It really means a lot to me. I honestly don't know when I'll be posting again, something unexpected happened and it has turned my life upside down, but please do leave a review, anything is welcome! short chapter but things are going to start to get good. I also noticed the amount of mistakes I've made which were far more than I thought they be so please let know about them,too. Soo here it is...

Summary: "Ok, guys just stay calm." I said. But knowing them, I knew that things were about to get a whole lot crazier than they already were. So here I am trying really hard not to cry, because Fate for the second time in my 18 years of life decided to screw me over, again without any warnings...

* * *

Birthday party or not….

Isle Esme

Rosalie stood looking into the distance, deep in thought. A year, she had been a whole year without any contact with the outside world and most importantly her family. She wanted to but couldn't. Rosalie Hale felt like a coward, she was anything but! She longed their company, maybe it was time to pay a visit and meet the person who gave her an opening to get way.

The months passed by and the Cullen's couldn't have been happier, true that the departure of one their members had left avoid in their lives, it dampened their joy but knowing someday soon enough she would return. Each day proved to be different from the last, as the baby grew they would learn something different which was refreshing in their opinion. Their days no longer felt boring having a baby who could destroy a dining table by just playing with her food was amusing to the teens but not the adults (they did but kept the amusement to themselves), overall Bella was a well behave baby.

As she near the one year mark, she had grown quite a bit. The little patch of brown on her head had grown into bronze little curls, when she smiled one would instantly notice tiny sharp canines with the normal up and down incisors in the cute little mouth of hers. Bella's cuteness plus adorableness still intact.

Sunday, a week before the awaited celebration; Bella was being held by Emmett, whom was sitting on the front steps of the Cullen's house showing a picture of the missing member of the coven.

"She is beautiful, right. I miss her, but I'm sure she'll surprises one of these days"

Bella mesmerized by the picture in Emmett's hand reached for it, Emmett out of reflexes put away the photograph out Bella's seeking hands. Something inside snapped; Emmett just blinked in confusion wondering why was he lying on the concrete when not a second ago he was holding Rosalie's picture and holding a quiet Bella.

Emmett in the same second blurred up right, finding a scene the broke his heart, Bella holding onto the photo silence tears streamed down her rosy chubby cheeks. Emmett did not know what had caused such reaction and bend over picking up Bella in the process.

"Why are u crying, munchkin?" Emmett cooed softly, his words hadn't been all let out and was surrounded by the rest of the family when he did.

"Emmett" Esme threatened but the look he was giving Bella stopped her upcoming rant. She understood the look once hers were focus on Bella. In one swift move she was taking her from Emmett, holding tightly to her.

"Oh sweetie, what's wrong? Shh, don't cry baby girl, mommy's undead heart breaks at seeing the anguish in those brown pools. Will you "show" us the reason of your tears?" Emmett and the others stood statues like, quietly on the side lines watching Esme soothe a weeping little Bella.

Despite the fact that Bella did not speak out loud, she however, was gifted. They were a very talented family, and Bella being the daughter of powerful gifted parents was bound to be special as well. The Cullens knew her mother was gifted but what her gift was they did not know, Aro had not disclosed such. Awareness has not escaped either, knowing that it was not the only gift she possessed; Edward could not read her mind and Alice's gift was a blur at times. The only exception was Jasper as far they know.

Bella prefer to communicate with them mentally by touch, she loved using her gift. She would replay over and over the best part of her day to the person responsible for the night. From the things she seen the particular day to the things she has done to the time with each and every one of them. It was definitely their favorite part of the day.

Nodding her head in response, Bella's warm hand touched her right cheek. Esme remember the first time it happened, it had felt like an electric shock had run through her body. Now it was more than a welcoming sensation. The instant it happened she stared into those eyes of the person in her arms. Imaged flooded through her mind, images of what had occurred in the little time she was out of her sight.

She saw Emmett having fun with Bella, Emmett talking talk her about Rosalie, the moment he took out of Rosalie's photograph and showing to her. Esme saw the way Bella looked at the picture fleeting as Bella continue showing her the rest. Once over Bella hands left Esme's face and clung tightly to the photo in her hands staring lovingly at it.

Esme cleared her throat unnecessarily breaking the silent a knowing and understanding look on her face. The gifted kept their mouths close not wanting to upset their mom, more like they didn't want to experience her wrath. She could be very scary when mad.

"By now I know all of you have noticed the photo in her hand, and the cause of her tears." A few nods, Emmett looked confused for a split second, his eyes widen in understanding. Emmett palm faced.

"So stupid, it…. I did not think. I acted out of reflex. I didn't give much thought of how she would feel. I just thought she would take a bite out of it and just reacted" Emmett felt horrible, he had made his baby sister cried when he had vow to make her the happiest and now he had done what he never thought her would make her cried. Dusts replace the spot where Emmett occupied a millisecond ago.

"Emmett" Esme called out.

"Let him, honey. I am sure he needs to vent out his disappointment. Jasper, Alice?" His attention directed to the mated pair.

"He'll be back later on tonight" Alice spoke reassuring Esme.

"Shame, disappointment, anger and am just naming a few but mostly disappointment." Emmett emotions felt like a punch to the gut.

"Jasper's right. He feels awful and his thought are mess, they keep going back and forth in between his realization and the moment Bella silent tears starting falling down." Edward added to what the other already had come to conclusion.

Bella touched Esme showing her a clear image of Emmett's retreating back, asking why he had left. Asking if it was her fault?! She looked expectantly at Esme confusing and sadness written in face.

"No. definitely not you're doing. He just…. needs sometime time alone. He back before you know it. Now, it is time for naps so do not worry yourself needlessly." Bella let out a yawn signaling she indeed was in need of a much needed nap, rubbing her yes to try and get rid of the drowsiness that promise to consume her till she gave in; giving to her need she did.

As always Alice was right and Emmett came back just before Bella woke up at twilight. His apologies were endless but sincere nonetheless and heart felt. Bella had just raised her arms wanting to be in his arms. She ended up sleeping in the comfort of his arms for the rest of the entire day.

The little mishap was forgiven and forgotten. Birthday preparations were made on the days the followed to the big day. It was a given that the only a few were invited which consisted of the Denali coven and some members of the Volturi. Bella's biological parents would not attend. Marie had gained some control but not risk hurting the most important piece of herself. They were torn in doing what was best for their daughter and wanting to celebrate their angels first year of life.

Carlisle and Esme had gotten to know Marie a little virtually by phone. Both parents would called wanting to know all about their baby. It pained them deeply but things were starting to get complicated and dangerous. Not wanting to jeopardize the peaceful happiness of their daughter they stay put till she could fend off for herself.

Everything was set in and out of the house was beautifully decoded. The hedges wore white twinkling white lights all over. A line of glowing Japanese lanterns hung from the porch eaves, reflecting a soft radiance on the huge cedars and pines that surrounded the house. Big bowls of flowers-pink, tulips, and yellow roses- lined the wide stairs to all entrance in the Cullen's home.

They were all waiting in the huge cream-colored living room; as soon as the guest enter through they would be greet with a long 'Happy birthday, Bella' banner. Alice went all out covering every flat surface with orange candles and dozens of crystal bowls filled with roses. There was a table with a white cloth draped over it next to Edwards's new piano, holding a white braided with yellow and pink birthday cake, more roses, a stack of glass plates, and a small pile of silver-wrapped presents.

"Our cousins will be here in two-minutes, the others will be making an appearance later tonight so let's move it people everything has to be flawless." Alice said while making sure everything was perfect.

Carlisle and Esme being the adoptive parents were closest to the door. A swooshing sound was heard outside the door, a knock tailed. There stood a group of five, four woman and a man.

"Tanya is a pleasure to have you and your sisters as well as Carmen and Eleazar are here today." Carlisle said stepping to side, welcoming in them into their home.

Tanya, the leader or the Denali coven was a long, curly, pale blonde hair, caramel color eyes and not taller than five-five. She looked no older than a twenty-three year old. She was very beautiful.

"We are thrilled to be here, Carlisle. It has been a while since your last visit and could not wait to meet the little one you've talk about in the last few months. So here we are." Tanya reply, getting comfortable in one of the sofas next to her sisters. Everyone had greeted one another except Edward had taken the liberty of getting Bella ready.

They all were in deep conversation that Edward's arrival had gone unnoticed….. a gurgling sound did the trick and all heads turned to the sound. Bella truly looked a little angel, dressed in a white dress with blue ribbon like on her waist line.

Bella started too struggled from Edward's embrace wanting to be put down on the floor. The Denali's were awestruck, they had heard the beating of her heart faintly as it was but they could and the amazing aroma that seemed to clung tightly all around the place could not have been enough to clue them in. They gasp at the sight of her. Bella clapped her hands and giggled. One minute they had their mouths open and the next Bella was being covered in kisses, hugs and was being passed from one Denali woman to next.

"Kate?" Tanya called out noticing her absence. Kate was the second oldest of the three sister. Pale blond hair, straight as corn silk, she was an inch taller than her older sibling and just as beautiful if not more mesmerizing.

All movement ceased, eleven pair of golden eyes stared at the wide eyed Kate. Three out eleven were shocked for Kate had just found the reason for her existence.

Kate did not answer but slowly walked cautiously made her way to where her sisters remained. Kate bend over taking Bella outstretch arms cradling the back of her head carefully, holding on to her like life depend on it. Kate felt the burn inside her pupils with tears that would never fall.

But Kate's response to Bella, she found the one. But it did not make sense to the Cullen's. Alice visions as subjective as they were something's are just meant to be.

"How…..could…..that…. be… possible!" Esme struggled to say "Alice you said she was you-know-who's mate she was." She stated.

Alice had glazed over with an upcoming vision, they waited.

"She is coming." It was said in a whispered "I-I-I did not see any of these; I did not see her making the decision, it just doesn't make any sense."

"Impossible, you mean to tell us she is already mated or will be!?" Irina exclaimed. She was a few inches smaller than the other two blondes, her hair was blonde almost silver even.

"Irina, please stay calm. Do not overreact nor act harsh, we have no reason to." Carmen said. Who was leaning against her mate after she had placed Bella on her feet's before she was taking in. Carmen was a Spanish beauty with her long wavy dark brown hair, a hint of olive to her chalky skin tone. Eleazar a tall man and like Carmen he also shared her heritage, dark-brown hair it reached his collar, same skin tone as Carmen.

Eleazar had not fully taking his eyes off of Bella.

"It's amazing! She could confined us all." He laughed happily.

"It truly is but we cannot dwell on it. There is a more pressing matter we must attend to" Edward reply to Eleazar's musing.

"Yes, we shall discuss this matter at a better time." Edward nodded.

If they were all going to continue discussing the Kate slash Bella situation….. It did not. The temperature in the room changed no longer felt pleasant or welcoming but tense had become. They could the rustling of leaves hitting the floor as a fast movement passed them by.

"Alice is that-"Esme began receiving a slight nod from the distress looking teen.

The nob turn and then came in the epitome of beauty, Rosalie froze at the sight in front of her. Kate holding a baby and staring at her like . . . like she was a blind young teenage girl seeing the sun for the very first time.

"_N_o!" Rosalie gasped.

Jasper's teeth came together and Edward not a second later had wrapped his arms around her chest like constricting boas. Alice had Bella out of Kate arms in the same second, and Kate did not try to hold on to her. Something big was coming- Rose would snap but they were hopeful and waited.

"Alice, Esme," She said through her teeth, very slowly and precisely.

"Take her out of here, now." Both of them back away but did not leave. Bella kept trying to reach out to her but she did not pay attention which made Bella to whimper.

"Edward, I don't want to hurt you, so please let go of me."

He hesitated.

"Go stand in front of Bella," she suggested.

He deliberated, and then he let Rosalie go.

Rosalie leaned into a hunting crouch and took two slow steps forward toward Kate.

"You don't think she is, do you?" Rosalie snarled at her.

She stood her ground, with palms up, trying to reason with her.

"You know it's not like that but it will change."

"You stupid succubus! How could you? She is _mine_!" Rosalie was not aware of what she was saying or the way she was acting but she did not care in the moment.

Kate crouch too, backing out of the front door as Rosalie stalked her, Kate did not want to her but would if she did not listen to reason.

"I did not wrong, Rosalie!"

"I've just met her not a long ago, and already you think you can claim her as yours? She's _mine_."

"I will do no such a thing," she honestly said as she retreated across the lawn.

"I bet on Rose, "Rosalie heard Emmett say behind her. A small part of her brain wondered who had bet for whom in the outcome. She didn't waste much attention to something so pointless. She was too furious to care.

"How dare you think she is _yours_ to _claim_ when she is not? How you lost your mind?"

"_IT_ just happens and you are aware of this too!" Kate insisted, backing into the trees.

Then she wasn't alone. Tanya and Irina reappeared, flanking her on either side. Irina snapped at me.

A fearsome snarl ripped from Rosalie's teeth back at Irina. The sound could make anyone run, but not enough to stop her advance.

"Rosalie, would you try to listen for just a second? Please? Carlisle begged from her side.

"Irina, back off," Kate snapped.

Irina curled her lip at Rosalie and didn't move like Kate had asked her to.

"Why should I listen?" Rosalie hissed. Fury reigned in her head. It clouded everything else out.

"Because you're the one who told me this. Do you remember? You said that was how you and I were supposed to be. So . . . now we will be more so than we used to. It's what you wanted."

She glared ferociously. She did remember those words. But the pained Kate caused her was still something she could never forget so her brain was two step ahead of her nonsense.

"You maybe our "cousin" but thinking that one day you will really be part of my family as more than a cousin!" She screeched. The sound of her voice ripped through two octaves and still came out sounding like music.

"Stop her, Emmett," Esme murmured. "She'll be unhappy if she hurts her."

But she felt no pursuit behind her.

"No!" Kate was insisting at the same time. "How can you even look at it that way? She's just a baby, for crying out loud!"

"That's my point!" she yelled.

"You know I don't think about her the way! Do you think Carlisle and Esme or anyone of your family had let me hold or live this long if I did? All I want is for her to be safe and happy- is that so bad? Bud I do want to be part of her life as she grows up. So different from what you want?" Now, they were shouting at each other.

Beyond words, she shrieked a growled at Kate.

"Amazing, when mad isn't she?" Rosalie heard Emmett murmur.

"I'm quite relieved she hasn't gone for her throat, yet." Carlisle said, sounding proud.

"Fine, you win this one," Emmett said grudgingly.

"I know my twin, brother." Jasper replied smugly.

"You're going to stay away from her," she hissed up at Kate.

"I can't do that!"

Through her teeth: "Try. Starting _now_."

"It's not possible. Do you remember how much we wanted to find the one thirteen years ago? How hard it was to be apart from each other? Because then we did love each, we did fell in love. And now it's gone for both of us now, isn't it?"

Rosalie glared, not sure what she was implying.

"That was her," she told Rosalie. "From the very beginning. We had to be together, even then."

She remembered the promises of love, and then she understood; a tiny part of her was relieved to have the madness explained. But the relief somehow only made her angrier. Was she expecting that to be enough after what she has been through? That one little clarification would make her okay with this?

"Run away while you still can," she threatened.

"Come on, Rose! She likes me, too. And unlike you I don't have a problem sharing." She insisted.

Rosalie froze. She stopped breathing. Behind her, she heard the lack of sound that their anxious reaction. Unwanted memories resurfaced.

"What . . . did you say?"

Kate took a step further back, realizing her mistake immediately.

"I'm sorry," she mumbled, "that did not come out right, I swear!"

"You would, wouldn't you? Not take into consideration people feelings just as long you satisfied _your _needs." She screeched.

And then she lounged for her throat.

* * *

Next chapter:

"Is you" Bella murmur taking in her beauty. "I've dreamed of you. I have asked and learned all I could about you but it was never enough." Bella stepped closer to the frozen form of Rosalie. "I remember you; you were so fierce that night. I could not do anything but I remember everything that happened." She added, "Will you stay this time . . . forever?"

"Yes."


End file.
